elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Wishing
How to obtain? Drinking from a well or a fountain has a small chance of granting you a wish. The holy well in Noyel has a slightly better chance of granting you a wish. If you choose the little girl as a companion, when she drinks out of a well and receives a wish it is transferred to you. You may also be granted a wish through the wish spell. Most commonly, through finding a rod of wish. It is also possible, although difficult, to acquire a wish the through spellbooks of wish or through dreams or scrolls of wonder; however, it is the most difficult spell in the game to cast. How to use? Type whatever you want to get in the wish prompt and hit Enter. Possible Wishes You cannot wish for castle, estate, cyber house, Rods of Wish, or a Spellbooks of Wish. Precious items may only be wished for in wizard mode. When what you wish for isn't recognized by the game it will generate a wish at random (likewise leaving the prompt blank results in a random wish). Do not type any descriptive words like material or the quality of items. Any wish from an in-game source has a certain amount of spellpower and so any wish can potentially result something worthless or poor. To wish for skills type 'skill' where instead of can be either full name of the skill or its last word. When the first word is 'skill' and then something invalid - one random skill improves or you learn it if you didn't have it. Just typing 'skill' does nothing. To improve your luck, type 'skillluck'. Wishing for feats via does not work and will generate something random. Regular wishes Note that, unlike in wizard mode, wishes can fail if the source does not have enough spell power to create an item. It also seems that many wishes give 3-4 of an item and not just one. Evolution and Love both give plural. In order to get random generated artifact, simply wish for equipment name like katana or boots. *''Age'' will decrease your age by 20 years. the youngest you can get seems to be 12. if you wish this at an age younger than 12 you will become 12. *''altar'' will create a godless altar on the spot where you made the wish. It weighs 600 stones, mind, so you should wish for it with a rod of wishing at where you want it to be. *''Atonement'' +Karma *''Attribute'' will give you a scroll of gain attribute, which grants a random skill if you don't have it, or +1 level to the skill if you do have it. *''Aurora ring'' This Ring will Protect you from Bad Weather. *''Bottle of water, ''Scroll of enchant weapon or Scroll of enchant armor or ''Scroll of greater enchant weapon or Scroll of greater enchant armor *''Coin, Medal or Small medal will give you 3-5 Small Medals (Small does not work). *''Death'' will kill you. "If you're sure..." *''Descent'' will give you potion(s) of descent, which drop you to zero experience and one level below your current one. *''Dungeon'' will give you a deed of dungeon. *''Ehekatl or Lulwy'' summons the respective god. They are neutral, and do not talk with you. The other gods cannot be summoned by wishing their name, either because they aren't programmed in yet, or the parser doesn't work that way. *''Evolution'' will give you potion of evolution, which grant positive mutations. *''figure or card'' will give you a figure/card of the selected monster, or a figure/card of '@' if you select an invalid type. eg: figurelul (figure of lulwy), or figurespiral (figure of spiral king) or figurejazzhands (figure of '@', since there is no jazzhands monster). *''Final'' will grant you a coffin. (The parser matches the first three letters of "final" with the last three letters of "coffin.") *''Food'' gives you either a food processor or a cargo of food. If you really need food, use ration instead. *''Friend'' or Ally lets you choose a new companion. You can only chose from those that you can pick at the beginning of the game (dog, cat, bear, little girl). You may also wish for 'scroll of ally' to get several new, random allies. *''Happy bed'' will give you a happy bed. *''Holy Well'' will give you multiple Blessed Bottle of Water. *''Love'' will give you love potions or a random miracle item. *''Material kit'' or Scroll of superior material. The material kits tend to be Inferior-grade, however. *''Marriage'' gives you a spellbook/scroll of Nightmare. (The parser matches the first three letters of "marriage" with the middle letters of "nightmare." It is not, in fact, a clever joke of the programmers.) *''Miracle'' will grant you Kumiromi's gem stone of rejuvenation or a secret experience of Kumiromi *''Money'' will give you x0,000 gp, where x is your current level. *''Museum'' will give you a deed of Museum. Which can be cursed. *''Mutation'' will give you potions, scrolls, or spellbooks of mutation, which, unlike evolution, can also be negative mutations. *''Name'' is a useless wish, as you can change your name by Interacting with yourself. If you wish for it though, it'll say "*laugh*". *''Platinum'' will give you 5 Platinum Coins. *''Potential'' will give you a potion of potential, which raises your potential in one random stat. *''Ranch'' will give you a deed of Ranch. Which can be cursed. *''Redemption'' will remove approximately 50% of your negative Karma, if -1 or greater has no effect. "You aren't a sinner!" Only recommended for if you get -100. *''Sand bag'' will give you a sand bag *''Sex'' will change your gender. *''Shop'' will give you a deed of Shop. Which can be cursed. *''Skillluck'' or Skillspeed to increase luck and speed respectively; this will work for all attributes. *''Seven league boots'' *''Speed ring'' *''sure m'' will give you a Treasure Ball, a Treasure Machine, or Treasure Map. *''secret experience'' will grant you either of a: **''secret experience of Kumiromi'', which can be used to gain an extra feat. There is a limit to how many you can use, based on your current level. (the limit being lvl/10 bonus feats) **''secret experience of Lomias'', which gives you the artifact The Begger's Pendant when you reincarnate your adventurer (ie: your child will get it) *''Treasure'' will give you a Treasure Ball. *''Vindale'' will grant you a Vindale Cloak, which protects from Etherwind. *''godly'' will grant you a Lulwy's gem stone of god speed you extra speed when used, recharges every 12 hours *''happy apple'' will grant you a happy apple which can be eaten to gain 20 luck.not work if has not been created yet, as with most artifacts. It may also generate happy beds instead of happy apples *''cure mutation'' will grant you multiple potions of cure mutation be cursed *''cure corruption'' will grant you a single potion of cure corruption be cursed *''miromi'' or secret will net you the secret experience of Kumiromi Wizard mode wishes * <> creates a random artifact or a healing potion/spell. * Blade gives you a Mournblade. * Bloated can give you the The Diablo, but this is not always true. * Tsundere will give you a Zantetsu. (The parser matches the first three letters of "tsundere" with last three letters of the "zantetsu.") * moongate will create a moongate. Careful, it weighs 9000s and will one-shot smash you if you pick it up and try to move. * Nuclear will give you a nuclear bomb. does 1000 damage to everything in level, including you and your pets. destroys walls and sets major fires that carry on for hours, burning up items. * Hamburger will give you The Gaia Hammer. * Horn Shield will usually give you the Shield of Thorn * Secret treasure will grant you a secret treasure which gives you the Mutant racial feat (you'll gain random limbs every couple of levels.) If you get too many limbs, you'll recieve a 60% penalty to your speed.